Sweeter Than Honey Butter Chips
by PurpleCat07
Summary: Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol melakukan chips-kiss dengan wanita lain dalam iklan makanan ringan terbaru di Korea. Well, menjadi kekasih dari aktor Park memang bukan hal yang mudah. Namun betulkah Chanyeol masih mencintainya seperti yang selama ini Baekhyun pikirkan? / Chanbaek. Boys-love. Oneshot /


Pagi yang cerah di Seoul nampaknya tidak sejalan dengan aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari sekeliling namja mungil berhiaskan eyeliner itu. Pasalnya sejak tadi wajah manis yang biasanya dipenuhi senyuman hangat itu kini berbanding terbalik menjadi ditekuk masam. Mata sipitnya memincing tajam ke arah benda persegi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Seolah mengatakan jelas bahwa benda tak berdosa itulah yang menjadi awal penyebab semua keburukan harinya.

Kesal, marah, cemburu... mungkin itu sebagian dari kata-kata yang dapat mendefinisikan bagaimana suasana hati seorang Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Terdengar konyol memang. Hanya karena tayangan dengan durasi waktu beberapa menit saja, suasana hatinya dapat dengan mudah dijungkir balik.

Tapi jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika tatapan tajamnya seolah ingin melubangi benda persegi yang sedang menampilkan iklan dari salah satu produk makanan ringan populer di Korea saat ini. _Ah_... tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun ingin melubangi kepala namja yang melakukan _'chips-kiss'_ bersama yeoja dalam iklan tersebut.

Lihatlah bagaimana wajah tampan tapi menyebalkan itu tersenyum dengan bahagia memenuhi layar kaca televisi. Senyuman yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan—yang entah sudah berapa lama tak terarahkan lagi hanya padanya—itu kini tertuju pada yeoja asing di antara mereka. Sungguh miris.

Bukankah selama ini Baekhyun telah menjadi kekasih yang cukup bersabar? Membagi kekasihnya untuk ratusan juta fans diluar sana tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi saat dimana fans-fans itu mulai meneriaki nama kekasihnya seolah menjadi kekasih mereka.

Ayolah, ini tidak adil bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak dapat mengungkapkan status hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Butuh perjuangan dan bukan hal yang mudah menjadi kekasih

Baekhyun menggeram.

" **Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar mau cari mati!"**

.

.

.

Sweeter Than Honey Butter Chips

By

PurpleCat07

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

and more

Genre: Romance / Humor / Fluff

Rate: T

Summary:

Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol melakukan _chips-kiss_ dengan wanita lain dalam iklan makanan ringan terbaru di Korea. Well, menjadi kekasih dari aktor Park memang bukan hal yang mudah. Namun betulkah Chanyeol masih mencintainya seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan? / Chanbaek. Boys-love /

A/N:

Siapkan posisi yang nyaman dan waktu luang yang banyak karena fanfic ini bakalan panjang dan membosankan

.

.

.

 _3 Chanbaek 3_

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di jalanan sambil mengerutkan bibirnya kesal—mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Ia juga tidak peduli saat beberapa tatapan heran yang dilemparkan orang-orang kepadanya. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk bersikap baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang kosong begitu sampai di taman tengah kota. Beberapa saat lalu ia memang memiliki janji bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disini, namun tampaknya sahabat bermata bulatnya itu belum tiba lebih dulu.

Sembari menunggu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku untuk menghubungi seseorang. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar sentuh mencari nama seseorang dalam daftar kontak ponsel.

Park- _bastard_ -Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya bosan saat menunggu jawaban dari seseorang disana. Namun setelah beberapa saat pun yang terdengar tetaplah nada panggilan tak terjawab.

"Angkat telponmu." geram Baekhyun mulai tak sabar.

Ayolah, apakah Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengangkat telponnya? Setelah beberapa kali mencoba tapi hasilnya tak kunjung berubah, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan raut kesal.

Satu hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut sang namja cantik. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap hamparan langit biru yang sedang bersinar cerah. Angin yang bertiup pun menghantarkan aroma khas bunga musim semi, membawa kehangatan yang menyejukan.

Baekhyun akui sebetulnya hari ini tidak buruk, bahkan cuaca pun sangat indah. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, musim semi adalah musim cinta, dimana cinta dapat tumbuh seperti bunga-bunga bermekaran. Indah dan bahagia. Yah andai saja suasana hatinya juga tidak dipenuhi oleh kabut suram. Tapi Baekhyun rasa itu tidak berlaku bagi dirinya selama kekasih bodohnya itu terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan jadwal pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya.

 _Apakah dia tidak penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan?_

 _Apakah dia tidak cemas jika aku melewatkan makan siangku?_

 _Apakah dia bahkan masih mengingat tanggal resmi kami mulai berpacaran?_

Memang terdengar seperti hanya beberapa pertanyaan sederhana, namun terkadang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menghantui Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan. Mata sipitnya menangkap beberapa pasangan tampak mengumbar kemesraan di setiap sudut taman. Cuaca cerah dengan udara segar khas musim semi seperti ini memang menjadi favorit orang-orang melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Saat inilah juga sangat cocok dimanfaatkan para pasangan untuk menikmati waktu berkencan.

Dan sialnya kenapa baru sekarang Baekhyun menyadari jika dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang duduk sendiri dengan sangat menyedihkan? Nampaknya seseorang telah salah memilih tempat.

Berusaha mengacuhkan pasangan-pasangan itu, Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan game di ponselnya. Sedikit berharap hal itu dapat membantu. Namun ia salah, pendengarannya yang tajam justru bekerja lebih baik mendengarkan ucapan dari sekumpulan yeoja di dekatnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah hari ini dirinya yang menjadi lebih sensitif atau memang seluruh isi dunia sedang bekerja sama untuk menguji kesabarannya. Keputusan Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan mood buruk dengan bersantai sejenak di taman tampak menjadi pilihan yang salah. Terbukti dari sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak segera melempari yeoja-yeoja berisik itu dengan batu taman tepat ke arah kepala mereka.

Ya, suasana taman tidak akan setenang harapannya jika masih ada yeoja-yeoja penggila gosip yang tidak peduli waktu ataupun tempat untuk sekedar saling bertukar gosip. Dan Baekhyun merutuki seberapa besar mulut mereka sampai Baekhyun harus mendengar jelas topik pembicaraan yang justru paling dihindarinya saat ini.

Topik pembicaraan tentang orang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau sudah lihat iklan terbaru yang dibintangi Park Chanyeol?

"Ne, aku sudah melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan!"

"Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol oppa menerima tawaran iklan itu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, tapi kupikir mungkin ini karena aktris wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya."

"Aktris wanita itu? Ah maksudmu Moon Gayoung? Bukankah dia juga yang membintangi drama dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

"Ne, kudengar juga Gayoung sudah berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol semenjak SMA. Kedekatan yang seperti itu tidakkah sangat mencurigakan?"

"Chanyeol oppa memang sedang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Gayoung. Bahkan mereka mendapat julukan nama couple dari iklan itu."

"Benarkah mereka sudah mempunyai nama couple?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sekarang dijuluki _honey butter chips-couple._ "

"Benarkah? Ah Moon Gayoung sangat beruntung. Aku juga ingin melakukan _chips-kiss_ dengan Chanyeol oppa."

Cukup sudah semua toleransi yang ada. Titik kesabaran Baekhyun telah mencapai batasnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun baru saja berniat benar-benar melaksanakan aksinya—melempari yeoja-yeoja itu dengan batu taman—jika saja seseorang tidak menyerukan namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda yang sama mungil itu mengatur nafas sejenak begitu sampai di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlambat." ucap Baekhyun sambil merengut kesal.

Selain untuk menghilangkan mood buruknya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang telah berjanji untuk bertemu di taman. Hari ini mereka akan pergi bersama-sama ke apartemen Sehun—sahabat mereka semasa SMA—untuk merayakan kepulangan namja cadel itu ke Korea setelah sekian lama melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di Amerika.

Tapi sekali lagi, keputusan Baekhyun salah. Sekarang moodnya justru semakin buruk dua kali lipat karena mendengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja tadi dan juga menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo yang cukup lama.

"Maaf, tadi aku diminta menemui Lee- _seonsangnim_ , kau juga tahu pria tua itu tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dengan mudah sebelum mendengar tentang semua penjelasan materinya."

"Ne, araseo, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Berlama-lama di tempat ini bisa membuatku semakin sakit kepala." Baekhyun mendelik lagi pada yeoja-yeoja penggosip yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan perbincangan mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, namun ia menganggukkan kepala. "Ne, kajja... Jongin dan lainnya juga pasti sudah menunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Apartemen Sehun-**

Gelak tawa terdengar dari kamar apartemen mewah milik Oh Sehun saat lima orang sahabat itu berkumpul kembali melepas rindu. Mereka melewati waktu bercanda di ruang tengah sambil menikmati hidangan makanan yang tersaji. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat-saat berkumpul dengan sahabat lamamu.

Seperti yang orang lain katakan. Semakin dewasa seseorang maka semakin sedikit waktu yang digunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Ucapan itu ada benarnya karena saat-saat berkumpul seperti ini cukup jarang didapatkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak hari kelulusan sekolah dan semuanya berpisah karena memilih Universitas dan kesibukkan masing-masing yang berbeda.

Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya hari ini mereka berkumpul kembali. Hanya sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan yang mereka adakan sebagai penyambutan atas kepulangan sang maknae namun mampu membawa suasana hangat yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena hal itu juga mengembalikan kembali keceriannya yang sempat hilang. Mood buruknya pun tergantikan dengan perasaan senang. Senyum lebar tampak di wajah cantik itu lagi. Bahkan sekarang dirinya yang paling bersemangat mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi saat itu aku sempat mengambil gambarmu yang pingsan di lapangan sebelum petugas kesehatan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Kau harus melihatnya, Jongin-ah, wajahmu terlihat sangat kacau dengan hidung yang membengkak merah."

Baekhyun bercerita sambil mempraktekan wajah kacau Jongin, membuat semua orang disana—kecuali Jongin tentu saja—tidak dapat menahan tawa.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada tahun kedua mereka di SM High School. Jongin yang menjadi kapten basket saat itu justru terluka tepat di wajah karena terkena lemparan bola basket ketika melakukan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain. Sungguh ironis. Itu adalah kejadian yang memalukan bagi Jongin. Tapi menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi yang sahabat-sahabatnya sialannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Cepat hapus foto itu."

"Tidak mau... foto seperti itu sangat sulit didapat. Sayang jika harus dihapus." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Jongin. "Lagipula bukan cuma aku satu-satunya yang menyimpan fotomu itu."

Jongin melotot tak percaya mendengar hal itu. Netranya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kalian—" ucapannya menggantung, matanya memincing penuh selidik ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Dua orang berwajah hampir serupa itu hanya membalas dengan seringaian.

"Kuakui sudut pengambilan gambarnya sangat bagus. Baekhyun-hyung memang hebat." komentar Sehun sambil mengacungkan jempol memuji hasil jepretan Baekhyun, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Luhan.

"Kyungie-ah..."

Kini Jongin beralih pada kekasih bermata bulatnya. Kyungsoo masih tampak tenang walaupun sebetulnya ia menahan tawa.

"Maaf Jongin, aku hanya melihatnya jika moodku sedang buruk dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa." jujur Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin menyerah. Ucapan jujur kekasihnya ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu. Semua kembali menertawai Jongin. Terutama Baekhyun yang tertawa paling keras. Dan untuk saat seperti ini Jongin ingin merutuki siapa yang membuat pepatah 'teman sejati adalah mereka yang tertawa paling keras disaat kejadian memalukan temannya'.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Luhan bersungut marah ketika kekasih tercintanya itu tiba-tiba mengambil potongan daging dari piring miliknya.

"Sedikit saja, Lu. Kau tahu aku harus makan yang banyak untuk pertumbuhan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sadarlah tuan Oh, umurmu sekarang menginjak usia 23 tahun dan kau ingin tumbuh seperti apa lagi dengan tubuh tinggimu itu."

Luhan berujar sarkasme. Membuatnya cemberut kesal mengingat perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya. Padahal Sehun lebih muda 2 tahun darinya tapi Sehun justru tumbuh lebih tinggi.

"Kau tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu, nyonya Oh. Aku tetap mencintaimu tanpa perlu kau melakukan aegyo."

"Aku tidak melakukan aegyo."

"Kau melakukannya."

"Aku bilang aku tidak, Sehunnah." wajah Luhan sudah menampilkan semburat merah muda.

"Aigoo ckck... aku masih saja tidak menyangka jika pasangan kekanak-kanakan inilah yang akan menikah lebih dulu dibandingkan lainnya. Lihatlah kalian bahkan seperti pasangan remaja yang baru mengalami jatuh cinta." Jongin yang duduk di hadapan mereka hanya menatap jengah sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekanak-kanakan, Kim Jongin?" Sehun menatap pemuda yang menjadi sahabat setianya itu jika menyangkut hal membolos pada jam pelajaran.

"Kau sendiri seharusnya berkaca. Kyungsoo hyung sangat kasihan harus mengurus bayi raksasa sepertimu." balas Sehun mengejek.

"Mwo?! Bayi raksasa?! Katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau bilang, albino muka datar?!" Jongin telah bersiap-siap melempar ayam goreng di piring makannya ke wajah Sehun.

"Kim Jongin adalah bayi raksasa."

"Ya!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi pertengkaran antara kedua maknae.

Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini memang sering terjadi sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang selalu berakhir memisahkan. Nampaknya hal yang sama bahkan masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Terbukti baik dari Sehun maupun Jongin yang selalu menutup rapat mulut mereka setelah menerima tatapan tajam dari mata burung hantu Kyungsoo.

Luhan melirik sekilas pada jam dinding terdekat. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 malam. Hari sudah cukup larut namun tampaknya masih ada satu orang lagi yang sejak tadi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Baek, kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol? Apakah ia akan datang?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan sukses menarik perhatian semua orang disana. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun sendiri. Ia reflek menghentikan kunyahan makanan di dalam mulutnya sebelum kemudian menelan dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun tahu cepat atau lambat sahabatnya akan menanyakan keberadaan orang itu padanya. Namun jika boleh jujur, pertanyaan inilah yang sejak tadi ingin dihindarinya. Terlebih lagi saat semua pasang mata kini terarah padanya menanti jawaban. Baekhyun bukan tidak ingin menjawab, hanya saja ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol betul akan datang atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu." suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan. Tapi si bodoh itu tidak membalas pesanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sudah membacanya atau tidak." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa canggung. Tapi semuanya tahu Baekhyun tidak betul-betul tertawa. Ada nada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aissh... aku tahu Chanyeol hyung itu sibuk. Tapi seharusnya ia menyempatkan waktu untuk datang dan memberiku ucapan selamat."

"Sehun-ah, mungkin Chanyeol memang sangat sibuk." ujar Luhan.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai Baekhyun yang pertama kali mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, aku baru ingat aku membawa game baru. Kalian mau mencobanya?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding membiarkan suasana canggung. "Sehun-ah pinjam playstation milikmu, aku akan menyambungkannya dengan hardisk milikku."

"Ne, ne, ayo kita coba hyung." Jongin mulai kembali antusias.

Suasana kembali menyenangkan. Jongin dan Sehun kembali beradu membuat keributan, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang saling melempar canda. Tapi diam-diam hanya perasaan namja bermata sipit itu yang tidak menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau serius tidak ingin ikut bersama kami? Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan mobil Jongin." Kyungsoo menawarkan tumpangan sekali lagi pada Baekhyun sejak mereka keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Hari sudah larut dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menginap malam ini di apartemen Sehun. Setidaknya kedua orang itu memang membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk melepaskan rindu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku akan menunggu bus saja sekalian berjalan menikmati udara malam."

"Ya! Berjalan sendirian saat malam kau pikir tidak berbahaya?"

"Kau lupa siapa yang memenangkan kejuaraan _hapkido_ saat kita SMA dulu?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku ingat. Dia seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku akan menendang siapa saja orang yang berani menggangguku."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia mengakui jika Baekhyun tidak hanya hebat dalam beladiri namun juga hebat dalam berdebat.

"Baiklah kalalu begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Jongin sudah menunggu disana. Berhati-hatilah, Baek."

"Ne."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Jongin menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Namja manis itu diam sejenak sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Udara malam berhembus cukup dingin, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Nyatanya musim semi yang hangat juga tidak berpengaruh pada malam hari. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ dengan kemeja dan _sweater_ tipis sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jika tidak bergegas dengan cepat, mungkin ia bisa ketinggalan bus terakhir malam ini. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti. Sosok yang manis itu tampak terdiam. Sesuatu yang rumit jelas sedang mengisi pikirannya, terlihat dari bagaimana wajah cantik itu tidak tampak berseri seperti biasa.

Bohong jika saat ini ia tidak merasa tertekan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan segala macam argumen beradu dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun tahu dirinya sangat menyedihkan tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya.

Secara tiba-tiba ia berbalik arah. Tujuannya berubah, membatalkan niat awalnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sekarang yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah membiarkan kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu tempat terdekat yang mungkin bisa membantunya menghilangkan pikiran tentang orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di klub malam itu masih sama seperti biasa. Musik yang mengalun keras seolah menjadi hal utama yang tak tertinggalkan. Bahkan asap rokok dan aroma alkohol pun tercium sangat kental dari ruangan yang hanya diterangi lampu temaram itu. Semua orang baik yeoja maupun namja sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tampak menikmati kesenangan duniawi yang mungkin tidak didapatkan dari luar sana.

Huh, sungguh ironis, bukan?

Di satu tempat di sudut klub, lebih tepatnya di depan meja bartender. Sosok mungil disana lebih memilih duduk menyendiri dengan beberapa gelas minuman alkohol yang ia habiskan. Matanya menatap sayu dengan kedua pipi yang sudah dipenuhi rona merah. Bahkan dengan kesadaran yang telah di ambang batas sekalipun, wajah manisnya yang tersirat di bawah sinar lampu temaram klub itu tidak menghilang. Sungguh cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Byun Baekhyun—namja itu, menegak birnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Entah sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak gelas yang ia habiskan semenjak mendatangi klub. Ia tidak peduli. Saat ini pikirannya berkecamuk negatif dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Seolah dengan setiap tegukan yang ia habiskan mampu menelan habis masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Dasar brengsek! Pria tidak punya perasaan!" umpatan kesal melesat keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia meneguk habis lagi minuman alkohol yang ada di gelasnya. Membiarkan cairan berwarna merah tua itu kembali membasuh kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar.

"Senyuman idiot. Telinga dumbo. Tiang listrik jelek. Kau pikir kau sangat tampan, hah?" ucapnya bermonolog seolah orang yang dimaksud berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Ah! Arra... arra... _hik_. Kau adalah Park Chanyeol tampan yang dipuja seluruh wanita. Aku harus menutup mulutku ini jika tidak ingin fansmu mendengarnya lalu membunuhku karena telah menghina idola mereka, _hik_." ia tersenyum miris.

Sungguh kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang biasa. Namja mungil itu selalu menampilkan senyum ramah dan canda tawa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia juga termasuk pribadi yang hangat dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara berpikir rasional.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun betul-betul kacau. Ia terlalu lelah pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu berpikir rasional menilai sesuatu dari segi positif, mengharapkan segala sesuatu akan selalu berjalan sesuai pemikirannya. Bukankah ada kalanya saat-saat dimana kenyataan justru terasa lebih menyakitkan? Mungkin benar Baekhyun memang terlalu naif atau terlalu bodoh.

Ia benci saat bayangan itu kembali lagi menghampiri. Bagaimana wajah tampan dari pria itu tersenyum begitu bahagia menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Membuat jutaan wanita diluar sana mengaggumi pahatan sempuran yang diciptakan Tuhan tersebut.

Betul. Baekhyun juga mengakui jika senyuman namja itu masih sangatlah indah. Namun yang berbeda adalah senyuman itu bukan lagi untuknya, tetapi untuk yeoja lain.

 **Manis.. manis.. setiap gigitan terasa manis...**

 _Ughh. Sial._

Sekarang Baekhyun mengingat lagi lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan dalam iklan itu. Namun entah mengapa semakin Baekhyun berusaha melupakannya, semakin ia mengingat semuanya. Menyebalkan. Begitu juga dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja bertelinga lebar itu saat menghadiri jumpa pers beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mempromosikan _honey butter chips_. Semua seolah terekam jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun.

 _Tidak, Baek, kau harus melupakannya._

" **Kudengar anda dan Moon Gayoung-ssi memang sudah cukup dekat bahkan sebelum menandatangani kontrak iklan tersebut. Benarkah?" salah satu wartawan bertanya.**

" **Ne, kami sangat dekat, mungkin karena kami telah lama saling mengenal."**

 _Telah lama saling mengenal apanya, huh? Aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih mengompol di celana._

" **Lagipula... Moon Gayoung-ssi** **adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak tawaran iklan jika pasanganku adalah wanita cantik sepertinya? Aku merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung.**

 _Ya, ya, kau adalah pria sialan yang paling beruntung di dunia ini._

" **Kurasa Moon Gayoung-ssi dan Honey Butter Chips memiliki persamaan. Keduanya sama-sama manis."**

 _Apa?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatakan itu?! Kau betul-betul harus menutup mulut perayumu itu._

Aura panas semakin menguar dari namja mungil itu. Tidak dapat dibedakan lagi apakah itu karena pengaruh alkohol atau pengaruh kata-kata Chanyeol.

" _Hik.._ Berikan aku satu gelas lagi!" Baekhyun berseru kepada bartender.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kurasa anda sudah minum terlalu banyak." sang bartender menatap cemas kepada namja mungil yang sewaktu-waktu mungkin dapat langsung pingsan itu.

"Berikan saja! Aku akan _hik_ membayarnya!" ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan peringatan bartender tersebut.

Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk jauh lebih sensitif dan tidak dapat diprotes. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi sang bartender selain kembali memberikan minuman yang dipesan Baekhyun.

"Hei." sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke samping, menemukan dua pria yang Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan telah duduk di masing-masing samping sisinya.

"Kulihat sejak tadi kau hanya minum sendiri. Kau ingin kami menemanimu?" pria pertama kembali membuka suara sambil menyeringai.

Bahkan hanya sekilas melihat wajah mereka, semua orang juga tahu kedua pria ini adalah pria hidung belang.

"Tidak perlu, _hik_... jangan mendekatiku."

"Wah, rupanya si cantik mau jual mahal." Pria yang satunya lagi berkomentar tanpa melepaskan seringaian, tampaknya ia semakin tertarik. "Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

"Kuberitahu padamu, sayang, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Di antara orang-orang yang ada di dalam klub malam ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang sendirian tanpa pasangan."

Menyedihkan? Terlihat begitu jelaskah sosok menyedihkan dirinya? Bahkan orang asing yang tak ia kenal sekalipun dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, sayang. Lebih baik kau ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami, aku yakin kau juga akan menikmatinya."

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan salah satu namja yang sudah berani menyentuh bahunya membuat tak nyaman. Baekhyun memang sedang mabuk, tapi ia cukup sadar bahwa kedua pria ini mempunyai niat yang tidak baik.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Ia bukan jalang dan ia betul-betul tidak senang jika direndahkan oleh orang lain.

"Dan satu lagi hik.." Baekhyun mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, efek dari alkohol yang ia minum. "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan kekasihku itu sangaaattt tampan... _hik_ jauh lebih tampan dari muka jelek kalian berdua dan semua orang di klub ini!"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Kiranya ia mampu membungkam mulut kedua orang itu, tapi nyatanya ia salah.

"Benarkah? Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kami tidak bisa melihat kekasih tampanmu itu disini?"

Suara tawa keduanya menggelegar besar membuat Baekhyun menggeram. Jika dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar tanpa ada pengaruh alkohol, Baekhyun yakin ia akan langsung menghabisi dua pria kurang ajar itu sekarang juga dengan tendangan _hapkido_ miliknya.

Tapi kondisi sedang tidak menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia mabuk dan pikirannya kacau. Masih cukup beruntung dirinya bisa berdiri dan belum tumbang.

"Dia... dia..." mendadak lidah Baekhyun terasa keluh. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan.

Chanyeol memang sibuk dengan jadwal pekerjaannya sebagai aktor terkenal. Namun apakah benar begitu? Benarkah hanya alasan itu?

Yang selama ini Baekhyun lakukan adalah mempercayai laki-laki itu sepenuh hatinya, namun bohong jika Baekhyun tidak mulai merasakan kecurigaan seiring dengan pertemuan mereka yang semakin jarang. Terlebih lagi pikirannya semakin kalut membayangkan kembali apa yang dilihatnya di iklan pagi ini.

Chanyeol yang melakukan _chips-kiss_ dengan romantis. Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepada yeoja itu. Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat serasi dengan Moon Gayoung saat disebut sebagai _Honey Butter Chips couple._

Itu Chanyeol- _nya_ tapi yang ia lihat justru seperti kekasih yeoja lain.

"Sial." Baekhyun mengumpat. Sisi melankolis mengambil alih dirinya padahal bukan itu yang diharapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun menendang wajah jelek dua pria pengganggu itu dan bukannya malah terjebak larut dalam kesedihan.

"Dia... dia tidak bisa datang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Entah mengapa ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun justru terdengar seperti lirihan penuh alasan. Seolah kata-kata yang ia ucapakan dimaksud untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa alasan itulah yang memang ingin ia dengar. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak yakin.

Apakah memang betul hanya karena pekerjaan yang membuat jarak antara ia dan Chanyeol semakin menjauh? Karena alasan jarang berkomunikasikah yang membuat ia perlahan-lahan merasa kehilangan Chanyeol? Bukankah bisa saja Chanyeol memang menghindarinya karena perasaan itu perlahan mulai hilang? Mungkinkah Chanyeol tidak mencintainya lagi? Pertanyaan yang berputar-putar itulah yang terus menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, manis." suara yang dibuat seolah prihatin itu justru terdengar memuakan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Pria macam apa yang tidak punya waktu untuk kekasihnya sendiri? Dia bukan aktor terkenal yang sulit ditemui, kan? Kau mungkin terlalu polos untuk mengerti, tapi pria yang seperti itu hanya berselingkuh di belakangmu."

Entah mengapa ada sisi Baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Sialan _hik_ Chanyeol bukan pria yang seperti itu!"

Oke ini cukup keterlaluan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah pria _workaholic_. Kekasih paling payah yang bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih yang mungkin lebih mencintai pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya. Betul-betul menyebalkan dan membuat Baekhyun ingin menghajar wajah tampan itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya brengsek. Bukannya Baekhyun bermaksud membela karena ia masih mencintai pria itu. Hanya saja ada bagian dari Baekhyun yang tidak dapat menyalahkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu betapa Chanyeol berusaha keras mencapai karirnya. Untuk berada di titik sekarang tidaklah mudah. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyerah. Selama bertahun-tahun dilatih oleh agensi dan Baekhyun sangat tahu perjuangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang seperti itu terlihat keren dimata Baekhyun.

"Kekasihku memang seorang aktor terkenal."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kekasihku adalah Park Chanyeol _hik._ Kalian mengenal namja brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan katakan jika maksudmu Park Chanyeol adalah aktor Park yang sedang terkenal itu." kedua laki-laki tua itu kembali tertawa, membuat Baekhyun tersulut kemarahan.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dia memang kekasihku."

"Kau ingin bercanda, manis? Mana mungkin dia—AHH!"

Salah satu namja itu berteriak keras karena merasakan sakit saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggigit lengannya. Namja yang satu lagi berusaha membantu melepaskan gigitan Baekhyun dari temannya. Baekhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat gigitannya berhasil dilepaskan. Penglihatannya semakin berputar-putar tapi ia masih sempat menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh.

"Dasar namja gila." umpat sang namja sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama temannya meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kondisi semakin buruk.

Baekhyun mengernyit, mulai merasakan pusing akibat efek dari minuman itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Jelas saja karena sebetulnya ia bukan tipe orang yang kuat menkonsumsi alkohol. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Amarah yang membawanya datang kemari. Dan amarah itu justru disebabkan oleh orang yang paling dicintainya. Ironis.

Perasaan sesak kembali mencengkram dadanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi jika saat ini matanya sudah betul-betul basah oleh air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan. Ia sudah lelah. Toh dia memang sosok lemah yang sok kuat. Perkataan dua orang pria yang menghampiri Baekhyun tadi kembali terngiang. Semuanya benar, Baekhyun memang semenyedihkan apa yang mereka katakan.

Saat semua orang membicarakan tentang kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Gayoung, saat sahabatnya dan semua orang mempertanyakan kebenaran hubungan mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah ada di sampingnya untuk membelanya. Untuk meyakinkannya bahwa perasaan itu masih sama seperti dulu. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun atau hanya Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol?

"Aku membencimu... Park Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun pelan sebelum kemudian terjatuh dalam tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"Eomma, aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol. Izinkan aku keluar, ne?"

" _Aigoo_... panasmu memang sudah turun, tapi demammu masih belum sembuh, Baekhyun-ah." Nyonya Byun menatap putranya dengan cemas.

" _Gwenchana_ , eomma. Aku sudah sangat sehat." Baekhyun menyengir menampilkan sederet baris gigi putihnya.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun terkena demam dan membuatnya bahkan tidak mampu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun sekarang nyonya Byun tidak habis pikir melihat bagaimana anak itu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tapi diluar sedang hujan. Kau yakin tetap akan pergi?"

Baekhyun berpaling sejenak menatap ragu pada jutaan tetes air yang tidak berhenti membasahi bumi dari balik kaca jendela rumahnya. Betul seperti yang ibunya katakan, diluar hujan turun dengan deras dan tampaknya hanya akan berhenti untuk waktu yang lama.

Lagipula tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan audisinya dan lebh memilih pulang ke rumah dibandingkan pergi ke sekolah seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan. Yah, Baekhyun rasa lebih baik jika memang benar begitu.

Tapi di satu sisi, kecemasan menyelimuti Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar sedang menunggunya di sekolah? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, jam pelajaran telah usai dan sekolah hanya diisi oleh beberapa murid yang melakukan ekstrakulikuler tambahan. Dan Baekhyun telah terlambat satu jam dari waktu yang mereka sepakati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol mengikuti audisi pemilihan trainee di salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea. Baekhyun tahu sejak dulu impian Chanyeol untuk menjadi seorang aktor memang sangat besar. Dan dapat bergabung dalam naungan agensi besar merupakan langkah awal yang bagus untuk mencapai impiannya.

Tidak dapat membohongi perasaan, Baekhyun juga senang saat Chanyeol berjanji untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai orang pertama yang mendengar kabar mengenai hasil audisi yang diikutinya. Ada perasaan aneh lain yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Jantung Baekhyun seolah dipacu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun memang selalu mendukung impian Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Tapi menjadi orang pertama yang diinginkan Chanyeol mendengar hasil audisinya, tidakkah Baekhyun merasa dirinya spesial? Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja sudah mampu menciptakan rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Ada rasa sesal dalam diri Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia pergi sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Seharusnya ia tidak meragukan Chanyeol. Ia tahu bagaimana pemuda itu terkadang bersikap keras kepala. Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah mengingkari janji. Dan jika dugaan Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol masih menunggunya di sekolah.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya lagi jika ia memang harus pergi, setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda raksasa itu ada atau tidak ada disana.

"Tidak apa, eomma. Aku akan pergi. Chanyeol mungkin sudah lama menungguku disana."

Wanita separuh baya itu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Mencegah Baekhyun pun akan percuma. Ia sangat mengenal putra bungsunya yang akan selalu antusias jika menyangkut sahabat putranya, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu, eomma."

"Ne, berhati-hatilah di jalan, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum melangkah keluar rumah bersama payung yang ia pegang. Sosok mungilnya berlari kecil menembus tetesan hujan di jalanan kota Seoul. Perasaan khawatir semakin membanjiri Baekhyun. Ia harus segera sampai di sekolah.

" _Semoga Chanyeol masih ada disana."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merasakan kecewa saat melihat ruangan kelas ternyata justru kosong. Suasana begitu sunyi, hanya ada meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi seperti biasanya. Namun tidak ada sosok Chanyeol yang menunggunya disana seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Sakit. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Perasaan sesak menyergap Baekhyun, menyadarakan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tidak pantas mengharapkan lebih. Chanyeol tidak menepati janji.

" _Bodoh. Aku terlalu banyak berharap."_ batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

Ia sekarang tahu dimana batas dirinya. Ia dan Chanyeol hanya berteman. Tidak ada sela baginya untuk merasa spesial di mata Chanyeol. Disini hanya dirinya yang terlalu naif, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Sekarang sedang hujan deras dan Chanyeol bukan orang tidak ada kerjaan yang tetap akan datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menepati janji mereka.

Ya, janji mereka bukanlah suatu hal yang penting yang harus ditepati. Jika memang Chanyeol ingin memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai hasil audisinya, bukankah Chanyeol bisa menghubunginya atau menemui Baekhyun di keesokkan harinya di sekolah seperti biasa? Sama seperti teman biasa lainnya. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Ia baru saja memutuskan pulang ke rumah saat tanpa sengaja pendengarannya menangkap suara alunan musik seperti petikan gitar dan nyanyian. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Suara itu terdengar samar namun Baekhyun yakin berasal dari ruangan musik di lantai tiga. Tapi siapa yang menggunakan alat musik? Sekolah telah sepi dan tampaknya tidak ada lagi murid yang melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya.

Sedikit rasa penasaran membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Kakinya justru berbalik menelusuri anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Semakin mendekat, suara yang terdengar semakin jelas. Baekhyun semakin yakin suara itu milik manusia biasa, bukan hantu penunggu ruang musik. Lagipula suara itu terdengar cukup familiar. Ah tidak, bahkan sangat familiar. Baekhyun yakin pernah mendengar suara berat laki-laki seperti ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang kaku di tempat begitu ia sampai di depan pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa perlu mendekat lagi sekalipun, Baekhyun sudah dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang menyanyikan lagu indah dengan suara khas miliknya. Ia orang yang sama dengan orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah." tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan nama orang itu dengan pelan—hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

 _I may look strong_

 _Even laughing, but actually i am so alone_

 _I always look like no worries and speak a lot_

 _The first time, i felt so attracted by you_

 _Walking around can't say a word_

 _The answer is you, my answer is you_

 _I have shown you all of mine_

 _You are my everything, i am sure_

 _I'll be more carefull and protect you_

 _So your heart will never get hurt_

 _I felt like i was out of breath when we first met_

 _In my head, all i'm thingking is you_

 _Your facial expression, even hear your laughter_

 _The answer is you, my answer is you_

 _I have shown you all of mine_

 _You are my everything, i am sure_

 _(My Answer – Exo)_

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya di akhir lagu. Saat yang bersamaan dengan matanya yang tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang cukup familiar tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"B,baekhyun." Chanyeol tentu terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Sedikit tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berada disana. "Sejak kapan kau disa—?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku jika kau betul-betul datang ke sekolah?!" Baekhyun memotong cepat ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tidak menduga nada suaranya akan meninggi bahkan terdengar seperti membentak—mungkin terpengaruh emosi.

Keheningan mengisi sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan hujan dari balik kaca jendela. Baik keduanya hanya diam dan sibuk menatap ke masing-masing manik hitam lawan bicara. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Batre ponselku habis dan sialnya aku terjebak disini karena tidak membawa payung, hahaha..."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol masih bisa tertawa disaat ia sendiri hampir menangis. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa, namun ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang sempat meragukan Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol tampak mulai menyadari raut khawatir Baekhyun.

"Kupikir tidak seharusnya kau datang kemari."

"Kenapa aku tidak harus datang kemari?

"Baek, diluar sedang hujan."

"Lalu kau sendiri sama. Kenapa kau tetap datang kemari jika hujan? Setidaknya kau harus menghubungiku. Kau tahu, aku sangat cemas memikirkanmu."

Baekhyun menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata di antara keduanya. Hanya beberapa detik namun sekarang ia bisa merasakan helaan nafas dari seseorang di hadapannya.

"Maaf."

Baekhyun mengadah kembali membuat kedua pasang mata hitam mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan pemuda tinggi itu berada sangat dekat dengannya, membuat perbedaan tinggi keduanya terlihat semakin jelas. Sekarang Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari pria tinggi itu. Aroma yang begitu memabukkan namun sekaligus mampu membuat dirinya tenang.

Seharusnya ia tahu, Park Chanyeol adalah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan terbesarnya.

"A,aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberiku kabar baik dari audisi yang kau ikuti." Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi gugup saat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah selama ini mereka memang sangat dekat tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak jamin mengenai itu, kabar baik atau kabar buruk semuanya tergantung situasi."

"Jangan bercanda, Yeol." Baekhyun mendelik tidak senang sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun jika sedang merajuk. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa dan mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ milik Baekhyun.

"Kalau kukatakan hasilnya, kau mau mendengar ucapanku berikutnya?"

Satu alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Wae? Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Jawab saja, Baek."

"Ne, ne, aku akan mendengarkannya. Jadi cepat katakan apa hasil audisimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku membuat para penilai itu memilihku." ucapnya penuh bangga.

"Benarkah? Aissh.. aku sudah menduga. Kau memang yang paling hebat, Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun melompat dengan senang. Chanyeol tersenyum geli sambil mengacak gemas surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku sampai memintamu datang kemari. Sebetulnya itu karena aku memang bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu selain hasil audisiku padamu." Pemuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba merona untuk alasan yang Baekhyun tak ketahui. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah berlatih puluhan kali sebelum hari ini dan aku masih ragu dapat mengucapkannya dengan benar atau tidak. Ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada mengikuti audisi."

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti tapi ia membiarkan Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun... aku tahu ini gila, kau juga boleh memukulku setelah ini... tapi yang ingin ku katakan adalah—" Chanyeol meneguk ludah dengan gugup. "—apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tercengang miliknya. Jujur ia merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jika Baekhyun punya penyakit jantung, maka ia sudah kehilangan nyawanya saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa ini adalah kejutan tak terduga.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini. Aku tidak—"

"Aku mau." Baekhyun berujar cepat memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak, ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Chanyeol harus tahu bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama—perasaan cinta yang lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Chanyeol terkejut namun wajah tampan itu tersenyum. Dengan gerakan lembut, pemuda yang lebih besar membawa pemuda yang mungil ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia bahagia. Mulai saat ini mereka bukan lagi terikat hubungan sahabat sepermainan, Byun Baekhyun bukan lagi sahabatnya tapi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _-End flashback-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok tinggi itu memasuki klub dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata hitam pekatnya bergerak cepat menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Diantara keramaian orang, saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Ia harus segera menemukan sosok itu.

Dia—Park Chanyeol merapikan kembali letak topi yang ia pakai untuk menutupi wajah beserta identitasnya. Sungguh, tempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang seperti ini bukan pilihan yang benar bagi Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak akan perlu repot-repot datang ke sebuah klub malam jika saja bukan karena orang dicarinya berada disini.

Chanyeol berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar di klub. Saat itu ia baru saja menyelesaikan _shooting_ drama terbarunya dan Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan lagi teriakan dari Kris—sang menajer, yang menyuruhnya jangan bertindah gegabah. Persetan dengan semua itu. Chanyeol tak peduli lagi. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan ia dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berada di meja bartender. Sosok kekasih mungil memang ada disana, sedang tertidur pulas.

"Baek. Hei, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Namun percuma, si mungil hanya bergumam kecil tanpa berniat membuka mata.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap orang yang berbicara padanya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya dapat diketahui jika orang itu bekerja sebagai bartender disana.

"Ne." Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Takut jika bartender itu sudah mengenali dirinya.

"Pemuda ini tak mau bangun dan terus menggumamkan namamu. Jadi aku berinisiatif menghubungi seseorang yang bernama Park- _bastard_ -Chanyeol di daftar kontak ponselnya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Oh kekasihnya itu terlalu romantis untuk memberi panggilan sayang pada nomor kontaknya.

"Berapa banyak yang ia minum? Aku akan membayar semuanya."

"4 martini dan 2 vodka."

"Mwo?!" mata Chanyeol melotot. Tatapannya otomatis langsung terarah kepada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Tidah habis pikir ketika mengetahui kekasihnya yang tidak kuat minum itu menghabiskan banyak gelas alkohol.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau mau mati eoh?!" ucap Chanyeol percuma karena namja yang lebih pendek sama sekali tidak mendengar. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi.

"Ini uangnya." Chanyeol menyerahkan uang kepada bartender.

"Jangan memarahinya. Kurasa ini bukan kesalahannya."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti namun saat ia berniat menanyakan maksud bartender itu, tiba-tiba suara seseorang di sampingnya mengambil atensinya.

"Hei, kau mengenal namja ini?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, mendapati dua orang pria dengan bau alkohol yang kuat. Sebetulnya Chanyeol tak ingin mempedulikan orang asing, namun tampaknya pertanyaan itu memang tertuju padanya.

"Ne, aku kekasihnya. Kalian siapa?"

Sesaat kedua pria tua itu saling melempar pandangan sebelum kembali berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Woo ternyata kau kekasihnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu. Namja ini memang manis tapi ia sedikit aneh."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Jujur ia tidak suka ketika dua orang asing yang Chanyeol rasa bukan kenalannya maupun kenalan Baekhyun itu berbicara buruk mengenai kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud kalian?"

"Dia mungkin termasuk salah satu _sasaeng_ fans. Kau tahu? Itu sebutan untuk seorang fans yang terlalu terobsesi kepada idola mereka." ucap pria yang satu lagi. "Jika kau memang kekasihnya. Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Dia bahkan lebih memilih mengakui Park Chanyeol daripada kau sebagai kekasihnya."

 _Hmmpht_. Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya. Tampaknya ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku minta maaf. Kekasihku ini memang sangat mengidolakan Park Chanyeol. Ah, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sangat tergila-gila mencintainya."

"Betul bukan yang kukatakan? Dia memang sedikit aneh."

"Tapi kurasa sikapnya yang seperti itu wajar." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tidak ada yang aneh bukan jika ia mencintai kekasihnya sendiri?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol membuka topinya. Katakanlah Chanyeol sudah gila tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah muak harus menyembunyikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Bukannya Chanyeol bodoh. Chanyeol tahu selama ini Baekhyun tersiksa karena statusnya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

"P-park Chanyeol?" dua orang pria tadi menatap horor. Mereka tidak menyangka orang dihadapannya betul-betul sang aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas punggungnya. Membiarkan puluhan pasang mata yang juga berada disana menatap mereka dengan tak percaya, dan tak menunggu lebih lama hingga puluhan blitz kamera menghujani mereka. Sebanyak apapun, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan jika besok artikel-artikel menulis tentang rahasianya selama ini. Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk dari sela tirai jendela mengusik tidur tenang Baekhyun. Sosok mungilnya menggeliat kecil di atas tempat tidur namun ia sendiri masih terlalu enggan untuk membuka kedua mata. Ada perasaan nyaman yang menyelimuti, membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kemana menghilangnya semua pening yang menyerangnya semalam. Seolah menguap tak membekas, yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang adalah dirinya berada di atas kasur dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih nyaman. Entahlah, mungkin semalam ia hanya bermimpi? Atau pengaruh alkohol itu masih ada?

Alat indra penciuman Baekhyun pun dihantarkan pada bau mint citrus yang menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan disaat bersamaan. Bau yang mengingatkannya kepada orang itu. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat merindukan bagaimana aroma orang itu menyapa penciumanya. Apalagi ditambah tangan kekar seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, membuat perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

Namun itu hanya beberapa detik sampai ia merasakan keanehan. Apa yang ia katakan tadi, tangan kekar?

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kecil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Mata sipitnya berhasil terbuka tapi saat berniat membalikan diri, tubuh Baekhyun tertahan, tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin memeluknya erat.

"Jangan bergerak."

 _Deg_

Baekhyun cukup sadar membedakan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Ia bukan lagi berada di klub malam, melainkan di sebuah kamar apartemen mewah. Dan ia sangat mengenal suara dari pria itu.

"C-chanyeol?!"

"Ssstt... jangan berteriak, baby. Ini masih sangat pagi."

"Kenapa kau bisa—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketka dirasakannya tangan Chanyeol masih betah memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang sudah seperti bantal bagi yang lebih besar. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan ketika si mungil mulai meronta. Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Tatapan tajamnya jelas terarah kepada yang lebih tinggi.

"Baek, aku masih ingin tidur." Chanyeol menghindari tatapan tajam Baekhyun dengan memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Jawab aku, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Tidak ada. Kau bisa lihat pakaianmu masih utuh, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu."

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau mabuk dan aku membawamu ke apartemenku, Baek."

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya. Bayangan-bayangan yang menyakiti hatinya terlintas kembali dalam benak.

"Benarkah kau mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan itu? Kukira kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis _chips_ -mu itu."

"Gadis _chips_? Maksudmu Gayoung?"

Baekhyun mendengus dengan sebal.

"Ne, memangnya masih ada gadis chips-mu yang lain?"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar nada sinis Baekhyun. Sedikit bermain-main dengan kekasih mungilnya mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kau cemburu?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu kepada buaya sepertimu." dusta Baekhyun. "Bermain saja sana dengan gadis _chips_ -mu itu. _Honey butter chips couple_ apanya? Menggelikan. Kalian memang terlihat sangat serasi dan manis sama seperti nama couple kalian."

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. Tentu saja ia tahu semua yang diucapkan kekasihnya adalah kebohongan. Chanyeol terlalu mengenal Baekhyun. Ia akan tahu kapan Baekhyun berkata jujur maupun sebaliknya.

"Hei, Baek, kau tahu apa yang lebih manis dari _Honey Butter Chips_?"

"Memangnya aku tahu?" Baekhyun bersungut marah. Nada ucapan Chanyeol terdengar meremehkan. Tapi yang tidak Baekhyun duga adalah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bangkit mendudukan diri dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat berkedip ketika—

 _Chu_

—bibir Chanyeol menempel dengan cepat tepat di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Itu hanya kecupan ringan tanpa ada nafsu apapun, namun mampu membuat seluruh kinerja saraf Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Darahnya seolah dipompa naik menuju wajah, membuat pipi putih mulusnya ditutupi dengan rona merah muda.

"Bibir kekasihku." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun bersumpah itu adalah senyuman tertampan di dunia. Sialnya ia karena itu selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kepada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Aigoo.. kenapa bibir kekasihku ini sangat manis? Aku jadi kecanduan."

"Jangan gombal, Park Chanyeol. Aku masih marah padamu."

"Ne, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun." dan berikutnya Chanyeol yang menerima serangan bantal dari kekasih mungilnya. Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil kekasihnya di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, jadi bisakah kita tidur lagi? Ini masih terlalu pagi, Baek."

Baekhyun masih cemberut namun ia tidak menolak saat Chanyeol membawanya kembali ke dekapan hangat. Sungguh berada di dekapan Chanyeol adalah tempat terhangat bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih ingat saat pertama kali Chanyeol mendekapnya begitu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa tahun lalu. Dan rasanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu sejak awal bahwa ketakutan yang ia rasakan selama ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah, perasaan itu masih tetaplah sama. Pria itu masih Chanyeol yang sama, tidak peduli seberapa sibuk ia bekerja. Chanyeol tetaplah kekasih bodoh yang sangat mencintainya.

Baekhyun baru saja hampir terlelap kembali ketika dering ponselnya tiba-tiba mengganggu. Ia mengambil dengan gusar sambil merutuki siapa penelpon yang berani mengganggu momen kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo—nama pengganggu yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Wae?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengucapkan halo.

"Baek kau dimana?! suara Kyungsoo terdengar gusar.

"Aku di apartemen Chanyeol."

"Kau bersamanya? Aiss.. orang gila itu betul-betul tidak bisa diduga."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo-ah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan lebih baik kau tidak usah keluar kemanapun selama beberapa hari. Kau tahu? Kau sudah menggemparkan semua orang."

"Ap—"

"Aku tutup telponnya, Baek. Jongin sudah menjemputku. Oh ya, kusarankan kau membuka internet jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kata-kata ambigu Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa dipahami Baekhyun. Tapi pemuda bermata sipit itu mengikuti saran Kyungsoo untuk membuka internet di ponselnya.

Dan Baekhyun seolah tidak bernafas saat membaca topik terhangat di internet mengenai kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol—lebih tepatnya itu adalah dirinya. Ditambah dengan foto saat dirinya yang mabuk semalam berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

 _[+112, -4] Aku tidak percaya Chanyeol oppa sudah mempunyai kekasih... mereka pandai menyembunyikan hubungan untuk waktu yang lama._

 _[+73, -1] Baekhyun oppa sangat manis._

 _[+62, -2] Park Chanyeol dan kekasih mungilnya... kekekeke... bukankah mereka sangat imut?_

 _[+268, -31] Hatiku hancur tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu, oppa._

 _[+22, -0] Temanku yang bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol bilang jika keduanya memang terlihat sangat dekat tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika mereka sedang berpacaran._

 _[+61. -4] Chanbaek couple... apakah itu terdengar cocok?_

Baekhyun baru membaca sebagian kecil dari komentar yang ditulis netizen dalam situs tersebut, namun ia telah mampu dibuat tercengang luar biasa. Baekhyun hampir tak percaya dirinya menjadi _hot topic_ yang diperbincangkan, bahkan Baekhyun juga tak tahu darimana orang-orang itu mengetahui namanya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun terlalu bingung untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namun yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah Chanyeol yang masih bersikap santai, sementara dirinya terserang panik luar biasa.

"Park Chanyeol kau berhutang penjel—hmmph."

"Ya!—hmmph."

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk protes. Setidaknya untuk sekarang Chanyeol betul-betul butuh tidur. Dan satu-satunya cara membungkam mulut sang kekasih adalah dengan sesuatu yang manis. Ow.. bahkan lebih manis dari Honey Butter Chips.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Sebetulnya cerita ini sudah lama ketik dan dengan bermodalkan 'sok percaya diri' pernah aku kirim buat ikutan lomba di akun ffn chanbaek indonesia (walaupun akhirnya ga menang :v karena banyak banget karya senpai yang bagus disana).

Jujur setelah aku kirim file ff nya, aku ga pernah berani lagi baca ff ini karena takut banyak nemuin kesalahan (emang dasaran mental tempe). Tapi akhirnya setelah 2 tahun aku buka lagi filenya, dan bener aku banyak banget nemuin typo dan alur cerita yang ganjil. Ga ngerti kenapa aku dulu nekad banget ikut lomba :')

Fanfic yang ku upload ini versi revisi alias udah aku perbaiki dari fanfic yang lama, walaupun ga yakin bakalan lebih baik atau engga :') tapi aku udah coba mengurangi kesalahan yang dulu.

Buat readers, semoga ff ini menghibur. Jangan lupa kasih review yaahh...


End file.
